The Ultimate Jinchuriki
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: POLL! While sealing the Kyubi a something else was sealed into Naruto as well. That something being a crap load powerful people! With the help of his tenants, will Naruto learn to control his new powers, or will he become overpowered and destroy himself?


A.N. Hey DevilNinjaXIII here! This is my first story so go easy on me.

While sealing the Kyubi a something else was sealed into Naruto as well. That something being a crap load powerful people! With the help of his tenants, will Naruto learn to control his new powers, or will he become overpowered and destroy himself?

Smart Naruto, Strong Naruto, Eventual Godlike Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/Harem

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other series I use in this fan fiction. (I don't see why it's required of fan fiction writers to put a disclaimer. We really shouldn't have to because…well it's really just plain common since. How many owners of books, games, or movies write fan fictions about their own stuff?)

**The Ultimate Jinchuriki**

Prologue: The Sealing

"Gamabunta, it's time. Distract the Kyubi for me." Spoke Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage as he rode atop a gigantic toad's head. **"Gotcha!"** replied the toad. As he hopped toward the Kyubi-no-Kitsune: the Nine-Tailed Fox. As the Kyubi saw them coming she thought to herself **'OH HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY I WILL BE SEALED A THIRD TIME!'** She was preparing to launch a Bijudama, when she noticed the sky tearing open right above her and she saw several bodies falling towards her.

Minato saw this as well. 'Is Kyubi calling in reinforcements?' Minato did not have time to think, as the seal was almost finished. The Shinigami, hovering about saw the bodies and thought to herself, **'What is Kami-sama up to now?'** Whatever it was, she had a feeling she should just do what she came to do and not question what was going on. Minato finished the seal and began to imprison the Kyubi. The Shinigami noticed an ethereal force binding the bodies to the Kyubi as the seal to imprison her. **'Well this should be interesting.'**

Minato looked the small bundle in his arms as his vision started to fade. "Goodbye Naruto, I hope you'll be recognized as a hero one day." He kissed his newborn son's forehead before he felt the Shinigami's grip on his lock and he passed away. The Shinigami was about to return to the land of the dead when it felt a summons from Kami. **'I guess she wants me to give my report in person or maybe this has something to do with those bodies I saw.'** The Shinigami looked at the baby saw that instead of just the Kyubi's chakra it saw multiple chakras all coexisting with the seal. **"Well kid you just might be the most interesting Jinchuriki I've seen."**

-In Heaven-

**"You summoned me Kami-sama?" **spoke the demonic voice of the Shinigami. Kami was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair an hourglass figure and a modest c-cup bust. She had a gentle face with sapphire blue eyes and a warm smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. She was dress in a silver-white kimono that hugged her figure nicely. _"You don't have to be so formal Shinigami, you are niece remember?"_

She spoke with such grace and elegance that it was hard to act casual around her. **"I know it's just makes me a little ner**_vous to talk to you when you're the Goddess of Life and Light."_ Shinigami said as she shifted to her heavenly form. Shinigami had a slightly less gentle face than her aunt did but she too was very beautiful with her long black hair, ruby red eyes, hourglass figure and a b-cup bust. She wore sky-blue kimono similar to her aunt's white one.

_"It seems Yami hasn't returned yet."_ Kami said, surprising Shinigami. "_Mother?" _she asked. "_Yes I sent her on a very important errand, one that involves Minato Namikaze's son." _This also surprised Shinigami as she had just seen the baby before coming to heaven. _"Yeah and I just barely convinced those old fogies in time!"_ another voice spoke. Kami and Shinigami turned to see a woman with tanned skin, red hair, wild gold eyes, and an hourglass figure with a large e-cup bust. She was dressed in a battle bikini with large bat like wings protruding from her back. _"Those old bastards had the nerve to demand compensation for interfering in their worlds."_

_"You did enter their worlds unannounced."_ Kami said calmly. _"I used the Platinum Gate so it's not like they had no warning, and besides how many times a week do they break into our world?"_ Yami said as her wing folded over her body before melding into a black kimono that fit loosely on her body exposing much of her cleavage. _"You raise a good point sister, but that is not important right now," _Kami spoke softly in an attempt to calm her sister,_ "What is important is that you persuaded them to allow us to borrow what we needed."_

Feeling that she was missing something Shinigami said, _"What are you two talking about?"_ Yami surprised that her daughter was here gave her sister a quizzical look. _"She was summoned to do the seal; I felt it only fair that she knows about what this is about."_ Yami thought for and decided that her sister was right. _"All right then so let's start from the beginning."_

The three goddesses sat in their thrones. _"When the Kyubi was freed Yami and I immediately began searching for the cause,"_ Kami began _"while searching we became aware a man with a Sharingan claiming to be Madara Uchiha."_ Shinigami was immediately enraged. _"Madara Uchiha, How! He's dead! I know because I dragged his soul kicking and screaming to the Underworld." "We know Shinigami, calm down."_ Yami spoke softly, Shinigami calmed down. _"We don't think it's the real Madara, but he was the one responsible for Kyubi's escape and even went as far to control her with a Mangekyo Sharingan."_ Shinigami listened quietly understanding the situation. _"We have no doubt that he will try to take Kyubi again, but we have learned that he is attempting to resurrect the Jubi, To prevent that we were going to bring all the Jinchuriki here for extensive training." _Kami paused. _"But something changed your minds?"_ Shinigami asked. _"As were about to start making preparations we remembered two prophecies we heard when we were still children."_

_"The first prophecy referred to a Jinchuriki born, as the Thunder Boy and Crimson Shinigami die, would become the bridge between gods, mortals, and devils. The Thunder Boy and Crimson Shinigami might have been refereeing to Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze the Red Death. The second prophecy referred to a child who would walk the path of the Three Dragons to defeat the Eye of Chaos. The original Three Dragons were Jeanne the Demigod Princess, Medea the Hanyo Witch, and the Angel/Demon hybrid Phantom the Thief, heroes who existed on the boundaries of two of the three planes. The Eye of Chaos no doubt refers to the man with the Sharingan. We believe Naruto is that jinchuriki and the child will defeat that man."_

_"So we decided to borrow heroes from other worlds and place them in the seal along with Kyubi." _Yami said. _"Most the gods of were okay with it, some of them weren't too willing. The rest of them down right opposed it and demanded that I give them Naruto as compensation for even suggesting that, but in the end they all agreed and now Naruto is the jinchuriki of several humans, angels, demons, and well I don't know what the rest of them are suppose to be._

Shinigami sat there trying to absorb everything she just heard. Naruto had become the jinchuriki for several different beings and the fact that a man with a sharingan claiming to be Madara Uchiha. After contemplating for a while, she had just one question on her mind, _"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean what if you guys are wrong?" _Kami and Yami each had a grim look on their faces._ "Then everything we know and love will be destroyed."_

**And I think this a good place to stop. So what do think my story so far. Do you like it, do you hate it? Please tell me you like it, I've been trying to come up with a good story for months.**


End file.
